


合欢

by jaurora



Category: buyaolaikanqiuqiule
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaurora/pseuds/jaurora
Kudos: 23





	合欢

前情提要：等李承鄞和小枫出大殿的时候，李承鄞发现皇后派人盯着他们。为了显示出他和小枫不合，他删了小枫一巴掌。小枫不明所以，回了李承鄞一巴掌。李承鄞接着说：“别以为我不知道你是故意的，害了绪娘的孩子再嫁祸给瑟瑟。”小枫哪知道这是李承鄞在演戏，只以为李承鄞是真的不相信她，叫嚷着让李承鄞废了她。（这段百度的）

【小枫视角】

我回到承恩殿，还是伤心得不得了。我是真羡慕瑟瑟啊，她在这座宫廷里，有人关心有人在意，而我呢？

我一难过就想喝酒，幸好永娘不知道我之前把酒偷偷藏在了哪里。一杯两杯灌下去，我的视线逐渐模糊起来。我觉得自己好困好困，正要趴在几案上打盹儿的时候，忽然听见有人唤我的名字。我迷迷瞪瞪地抬眼望去，是一袭玄衣，再往上，我揉了揉眼睛。肯定是我看错了，怎么会是他呢。他肯定啊，在自己的内殿里气得跳脚，指不定还在骂我呢。想到这，我委屈地撇了撇嘴，早把眼前站着的人忘干净了，只想着趴下去好好睡一觉。

谁知那人不依不饶，硬是要扶着我的肩膀把我拖起来。我去打他的手，不想让他碰到我分毫。我还在气头上呢！永娘呢，怎么让人闯进来也不知道拦一拦。我皱着眉，哼哼：“走开，你别碰我……我要睡觉。”

那人竟然顺势把我揽到了怀里，我真的困极了，随他折腾去吧。总归这人是李承鄞，又或者不是，和我有什么关系呢。李承鄞又怎会真正关心我呢，他倘若看到我喝醉，定要指着我的鼻子骂成何体统。我想到这里，眼眶热热的，带了几分求助的眼光去看眼前这人的面庞。我其实有一点点喜欢李承鄞，但我不能表露出来，因为他满心满眼都是赵瑟瑟。我好希望有个人能知道我在想什么，但我又不想被人看穿了心思，我要把这些都好好地藏起来。此刻，我忽然对眼前人生出了几分信任。我一直看着他，他也看着我，仿佛我什么都没有说，他却已经听懂了一切。

“小枫，对不起。”

哦，原来这个人就是李承鄞啊。我忽然清醒过来，他在跟我道歉。

我不想听，故意转开了视线，盯着一束微弱的烛光看得起劲。他等了我一会，又开口：“我也是迫不得已。”

“你总是迫不得已。”我觉得自己从来没有像这刻一样冷静，我决定不听李承鄞说话，他就是个大坏人，天底下顶顶过分的坏蛋！我挣脱开他的怀抱，坐到一边的软榻上，固执地扭过脸去不看他。我的内心有一团火焰翻涌着，我也不知道那是怒气，还是醋意，刚才的酒喝得太急了，我觉得自己根本无法好好思考李承鄞在旁边说了些什么，我只想离他远远的。李承鄞说了一箩筐的话，又把声音压低了几分：“小枫，我喜欢你。整个东宫，我只喜欢你一个。我同瑟瑟那样，只是……”

我没等他把话说完，就大声制止他：“你说这些，怕只是为了哄我吧。”李承鄞说话声音那么小，定是怕，是怕他的赵瑟瑟听见，又同他来闹脾气。我这时候偏要装出一副大度的样子：“李承鄞，我根本不在意你做了些什么，你打了我，可我也打了你，我们俩扯平了。”

他像是被我说的话烫到了，眼神竟有一瞬的躲闪。可他居然又恬不知耻地把手伸过来，摸我的脸。我想避，但是没有避开。

一定是今晚的酒太烈，我的反应都变慢了。

他的指尖微凉，摸在我的脸上，我居然不排斥这种感觉。他的动作轻极了，想用这种方式来讨好我。永娘给我抹了药膏，我的脸早已看不出来什么红痕，可是被他的手拂过的地方，居然起了一丝奇怪的感觉。我的脸迅速滚烫起来，一定是他打得太狠了，连药膏都不管用了。他还在那关切地问我痛不痛，我却只觉得鼻子一酸，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。李承鄞慌了神，又把我拢进怀里，笨拙地拍拍我的背，想要哄我。可是我的眼泪却停不下来。我居然在李承鄞面前哭得如此没有形象，想到这里，我哭得更加大声。

【李承鄞视角】

我躺在床上半宿辗转反侧，终是睡不着。一闭上眼睛，仿佛就能看到小枫用委屈又震惊的眼神看着我。我实在受不了这种折磨，干脆起身下床，避开了所有眼线，好不容易才混进小枫的寝殿。

我本以为小枫早睡了，她那样大大咧咧的性子，会不会，根本不在意我做的事情？我这样自我安慰着，轻轻推开了门。本想着守在她的床前，看看她的睡颜就罢，谁知一开门便看见屋里一团烛光摇曳，她小小一团趴在几案前，面前摆着个酒坛子。我暗骂承恩殿的人太过疏忽，居然放任太子妃深夜饮酒而不知。小枫应是喝多了，眯着眼摇晃着脑袋，居然还想着伸手去倒酒。我赶紧上前去，揽住她，想抱她上床睡。

小枫却嘀嘀咕咕想要挣脱开我的怀抱，我忽然十分自责。我一点都没保护好她，让她受了好多委屈。现在我只想着让这一切尽快结束，往后呐，用我的一生慢慢补偿她。想到这里，我觉得自己所做的一切都情有可原，也不管她是不是还清醒，搂着她的那只胳膊又紧了紧，让她贴住我的胸口，然后软声细语地跟她道歉。也不知道是喝了多少，小枫根本听不进我的话，她只顾着在我怀里拼命折腾，我几乎搂不住她，只觉得自己像是抱住了一尾活鱼。她终于挣扎开，坐在一旁气鼓鼓地看着我。

她真的不知道自己这样有多可爱。明眸蒙了一层水汽，像是懵懂的小动物，嘴巴还不自觉地撅了起来。我张口：“你们西洲女子都……”后半句话我没问出来。

西洲女子自然不是个个都灵动可人，这样的美，我的小公主，应是独一份。

我伸出手，去触摸她的脸庞。我尽量把动作放得轻柔，生怕她真的像打猎时会碰到的小狐狸一样，稍微有点惊扰，就跑得无影无踪。我问她还痛不痛，一句“对不起”刚要出口，就看见面前的人儿泪水像掉了线的珠子。我瞬间慌了神，赶忙把她搂进怀里，恨不得生出六只手来哄她。也不知我哪句话说得不对，她哭得越来越大声，身子在我怀里轻轻颤着，我干脆不再出言安慰，只是抱紧了她，感知着她的痛苦。

小枫哭得几乎快背过气去，攥紧了我的衣襟，抽噎着不让我走。我连声答应她，又听到她艰难地开口：“你不喜欢我。”

我把手放在她背上，替她顺着气，然后回答她：“我喜欢你。”

“你不喜欢我……”

“我喜欢你。”

“你就是不喜欢我嘛！”

“我喜欢你。”

小枫拼命地摇着脑袋，又不顾形象地在我的胸口蹭来蹭去，蹭干净了所有的眼泪，才仰着头，一脸认真地看着我：“你不喜欢我，你喜欢的是赵，赵……”

我胸口窝着气，不知道自己该怎样才能让眼前人相信我说的不是假话。她自以为真诚极了，而我看着她翕动的红唇，只剩下了一个想法。

要让她闭嘴，也只有一个办法。

我俯身，如愿以偿地吻到了她的唇。我渴望已久的那个人此刻就在我的面前，她的睫毛忽闪忽闪好久，终于乖巧地闭了起来。我的脑袋里什么都不剩下了，那些权谋与隐忍，利用与欺骗，都不重要。只有眼前的小枫才是我的。我忽然不想再等待下去，我相信我有这个能力，能把小枫保护好。

我微微避开了她的唇，容她喘气。这个傻姑娘，连换气都不会。不过没关系，我可以慢慢教。在昏黄烛光下，她的面庞爬上了一层粉嫩的色彩，像极了刚剥了皮的水蜜桃，还在散发着诱人的、甜蜜蜜的气息。她圆睁着双眼，盯着我看了好久，又好似紧张一样，悄悄地咽了口口水。透过她微张着的唇，我能看见几颗银白的皓齿，她无意识地伸出了小小的舌尖，想要舔掉唇上沾染的水光。可她不知道自己的神态落在我眼里，是怎样一番风景。我的脑袋轰的一声，一切理智都坍塌殆尽，只剩下了最原始的本能。

我用力地与她唇齿厮磨，恨不能把她揉进我的胸膛里；又想用尽我的所有取悦她，我忽然明白了周幽王为什么愿意烽火戏诸侯只为褒姒一笑。为了我的小公主，我也愿意。她的常服面料极舒适，我顺着那衣服的纹理，悄悄将手探进去，像是怕惊扰了一个美好的梦境。我如愿以偿摸到了她胸前的温软，稍一用力，还能感受到她因紧张而加速的心跳。她的肌肤滑腻得不像话，我拥着她，像是拥天边一轮明月在怀。我竭力克制住自己的力度，不要弄疼她，又用另一只手捉住她的小手，带到我的左胸处，让她感受我同样炽热的心情。

我埋在她衣服里的手逐渐向下，划过她的腰眼，来到更隐秘的地方。我深吸一口气，正准备好好感受，她突然身子一僵，用力推开我。我还没反应过来发生了什么，她已经伏在了床边，干呕了起来。我忽然意识到她这是醉酒的反应，赶忙叫婢子进来递恭桶。那个婢子看到我的时候明显愣住了，但她估计是看见了我逐渐阴郁的脸色，慌张地料理好一切，头也没敢抬地退出了内殿。小枫咳得狠了，眼泪都迸了出来。我怜惜她这副模样，把她扶到床上躺着，又去拧毛巾，帮她擦脸。回来的时候发现她已经安安稳稳地躺好了，我不死心，轻声喊她的名字，没应答。

我深吸一口气，试图压抑下体内乱窜的欲念，帮她擦拭脸和手。小枫的衣领还敞开着，我留下来的红痕能看得分明。我知道自己不能再待下去了，永娘恰好进来服侍，我把一切交代好，逃也似的离开了承恩殿。

推开殿门，外面夜色正凉。时恩还在等着我，我却忽然没了回自己寝殿的心思。远远地传来了打更声，而我伫立在夜色里，恍惚间竟不知今夕何夕。

【第三人称】

小枫一觉睡醒，只觉得头疼欲裂，脑袋却昏昏沉沉的，记不起昨晚发生了什么。永娘见她醒了，忙念叨着“婢子死罪”，一会说下次定不能让她一个人喝酒了，一会又说不能失了作为太子妃的仪态，昨夜太子深夜拜访，却被小枫的醉态气走了。

小枫正被她磨得耳膜疼，听到李承鄞的名字才微微抬起眼皮，看了眼永娘：“李承鄞？他来干什么，我这里又不欢迎他。”

“太子妃……”

忽而有小黄门来报，太子有赏。是一个精巧的盒子，小枫打开看，一股浓烈香味扑鼻而来。一盒子满满当当的是花，一簇簇红色花蕊抱在一团，晚霞一般鲜艳。小枫小心地捏住一根纤细的花茎，举着那朵小小的花，开心地问永娘这是什么花。

永娘告诉她，这是合欢花，说着还不禁笑了起来。小枫不解其中意，只是凑近去闻花香，还告诉永娘，这里这么香，一定有一百朵花。永娘让她自己数，小枫于是把裙摆当布兜，小心翼翼捏住一根根花茎，把它们放在自己的腿上。花儿数了一半，还没一个具体的数呢，盒子里漏出信笺的一角。小枫把信笺抽出来，展开横看竖看，看了好久也念了好久，却不知道上面写的是个什么。

永娘告诉她，上面写的是一句古文：欲蠲人忿，赠之以青裳。青裳，合欢也。

小枫瞪大了眼睛，却不知道永娘在说什么。永娘笑着告诉她，太子这是用自己的方式给她谢罪呢。

小枫垂下了眸子，兀自去玩赏手中那朵合欢。那朵花已经被她捏得蔫了，她却半点没察觉，思绪不知道飘到了哪里，好像是想起来了什么，脸红红的，半晌才轻轻说了一句：“谁要他谢罪。”


End file.
